


Christmas Lights and Heavy Tinsel

by featherpheonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, christmas!time, glasses!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpheonix/pseuds/featherpheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin really doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry but he for sure falls on his back, lying on the floor, watching the boxes and thinking. What is he supposed to do and how?! Why is Kyungsoo not here yet? He truly wails and kicks his legs into the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Lights and Heavy Tinsel

 

 

 

It’s for the first time in years when he is actually confused for what he’s about to do. He tries to prepare himself mentally as he glances at the boxes on the floor and he takes a deep breath while scratching the hairline at his nape.

Well, here we go.

Honestly, it should be war cry when he gets on his knees and starts opening each box at a time. There are four at number, having different sizes and weight. The first one he opened it happened to be the biggest one, with Christmas balls and different ornaments for the tree, all nice and pretty, organized either in individual boxes or just put there nicely.

The second one tho, Jongin almost pales. It’s the box with Christmas lights and he could have sworn he remembers last year how Kyungsoo spent almost one hour to organize the wires and knot them. Yet, here he is, watching with horror as the wires are all tangled and messed up, just like Jongin’s mind. He frowns as he pushes his glasses back, almost whining just at the thought he has to untangle all of those.

The third box has all the tinsel they gathered over the years and that remained intact that is. Most of it is silver or white and red but he also spots some golden tinsel, some purple – he remembers Jongdae bringing that as a gif two years ago, so hideous that they never really used it – and they even have blue tinsel. Ah, their tree looked so nice when they made it with white and blue colors.

The forth box contains all the other Christmas decorations such as mini Santa puppets, stockings, stars, elves, Christmas scarves and pullovers and all the insane things they could buy.

Jongin really doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry but he for sure falls on his back, lying on the floor, watching the boxes and thinking. What is he supposed to do and how?! Why is Kyungsoo not here yet? He truly wails and kicks his legs into the air.

He spends half an hour simply sitting there and procrastinating. When he finally decides to get things done – still not having a clue how he’ll do it – he quickly stands and feels the phone next to him vibrate. He’s got a message and it takes him less than five seconds to unlock the screen and read, smiling widely as words imprint on his retina.

_Will be home in ten, got the boxes out?_

Shit, he really needs to untangle all those lights.

 

 

 

Two days before Christmas, Kyungsoo must admit that being stuck in traffic shouldn’t be a surprise and it’s not. What is a surprise is that it actually took him less than an hour to get home on a road of twenty minutes. What is an even bigger surprise is to find Jongin struggling in the middle of the living room.

He fights the urge to laugh because seeing the taller in pure misery is a guilty pleasure he always had. It’s just that the man is so cute and actually adorable in his struggles and the pout he has, oh, that pout.

He burst at some point, making the other shrink into his skin and jump in the same time. Really, Jongin is so easily to scare, he flinches even if one claps suddenly a little bit harder.

“What are you doing?” he cannot help but ask as he takes closer steps, leaving the package resting near the wall. The sudden sound of his voice makes the other turn around slowly, a soft whine evident into his tone.

“You’re earlier than ten minutes; go back, you’re not supposed to be here yet!” is Jongin just kicking him out? What? He snorts.

“Actually, I’m late ten minutes and….. how did you manage to get into that, Jongin?!” he cringes at the sight, the taller still struggling against meters of wires and tiny light bulbs. He’s covered in the Christmas lights on his whole upper body and Kyungsoo actually feels guilty for finding it amusing because his lover actually looks pitiful and …..

“Just…. Help me! I tried to untangle them and I got them even worse and…. Didn’t you spend last year two hours to fold them?” his voice cracks at some point and Kyungsoo just cannot manage his straight face anymore, his whole face contorting in laughter and joy. “Don’t laugh, this is serious! I’m like this for half an hour…”

“What? Don’t be stupid, Jong,”

“I’m not,” and his voice actually starts to panic and it’s then when Kyungsoo finally finds the end of the wire, fingers cautiously trying to untangle it at his best. “I started it while standing and then I couldn’t do it and I panicked because you were supposed to be here and I stood up and I got even more tangled into it and …”

“Sh, it’s okay! You’re rambling… calm down, yeah!? We’ll get it done,” and he bites his lip as he tries to pass the wire under all the other parts that stick to Jongin like layers of clothing. He smiles when the other squeals, probably getting tickles. He stops and searches for his face. The taller looks disappointed, sad even, a tint of a pout forming on his lips, cheeks heated up from the struggle, hair a little ravished and glasses almost sliding down his nose.

It’s a wonder he’s still onto his own feet. Kyungsoo cannot help but forget about the wire for a moment and lean in to drag him in a peck on the lips, more probably into a kiss because Jongin seems to get a little into it and not let go.

“Stop squirming and hunch down, I’ll pull the lights and you spin with it okay?!” he whispers against his lips, still pecking them from time to time. Jongin whines and he’s not sure if it’s because he wants to kiss more or because he’s dying in embarrassment. It’s cute either way.

 

 

 

They sit on the ground staring in awe. Kyungsoo has his legs crossed under him and Jongin simply sits with his legs sprawled, like a little kid waiting for something to play with it. They stare together and both of them can tell something is not quite just right.

“I like it, I mean…”it’s Jongin who talks and there is uncertainty staining his tone. Kyungsoo remains silent as a rock, squinting his eyes now and then. “We could leave it like this…” he says while turning to look at Kyungsoo, lips pressed into a thin line as he sees the frown on the other’s face.

The elder stands up with ease, stern voice emitting from his chest. “No, I don’t like it!”

“Why not? It’s pretty….” The other says, leaning his body on his hands, looking back up at the tree in front of them. It’s pretty simple but nice, at least in Jongin’s opinion. They just put the lights into it and as the tree is not too tall, he thinks it is enough. Too much would ruin it.

“Are you blind? Are your lenses clean? Something’s missing….” Kyungsoo alternates his glances from the tree to Jongin and back on the tree, looking around them in search for something, anything.

“Hyung, you know they are never clean, stop being mean! We agreed that tinsel would be too much, so we either put some baubles or ribbons…” he pouts as he speaks, tiredness starting to seep through his bones.

Ah, decorating the house is so tiring really, he misses living with his mother as a child.

Kyungsoo snorts, turning to look at him again. Jongin pulls his knees together, pressing them close to his chest.

“No ribbons, I don’t want them through the living room, maybe in the bedroom….”

“No, I’m gonna freak out seeing them at night…” Jongin chuckles and raises his arms to reach for his lover. Kyungsoo’s automatically coming closer, hand instantly finding place through chestnut strands of hair as long arms surround his thighs. He’s caught in a bear hug, unable to move but smiles at the younger boy resting his head against his knees.

“Why, you like ribbons…”

“Hyung, stop,”

“They look so pretty on you, you know?! Maybe I should decorate you with them….” He says as his fingers play with the soft hair of the other’s, watching as he tilts his head to the side, glasses sliding of their place, making Jongin frown and pout.

“No! Put my glasses back, cannot focus well today…” he wails and Kyungsoo complies because hell if he can resist Jongin’s pouty lips. Besides, he really does have irritated eyes lately, maybe he should hang loose on the contact lenses for while. It’s not like he complains thou, he loves the look of his lover with glasses. Makes him feel better when he’s wearing his own.

“Aren’t you a little child today? Are we going to finish the decorations or we should forget about it?” he asks, tangling his hand through the hair and pulling a little, making the other look up at him. His lips are parted and red, probably bitten, and the position makes Kyungsoo’s skin shrink because, really, he shouldn’t have nasty thoughts now. They still haven’t finished their Christmas tree.

“Let’s let the tree like this, it’s nice, small and pretty! Please,” he pleads and Kyungsoo smiles because they cannot let the tree like this. Jongin is insane, it’s too empty, it needs something more… ”Please, Soo! Besides, you don’t really have an option, do you, with your legs tied…” and Kyungsoo pales.

There is horror into his eyes, doubling in size as he takes a look at Jongin and a better one at his legs and feet. The fucker…

Jongin laughs. He cannot believe he actually tied him with tinsel; jongdae’s stupid purple tinsel more precisely.  And now he’s laughing and smiling like an idiot and the tree is not ready and he even reaches for his shirt and starts pulling down.

“Don’t you dare, Jon – “ he doesn’t finish because he already hits the floor with one of his knees, the other coming in contact with Jongin’s abdomen, making them both tumbling in pain. He doesn’t even know if he should feel bad for the other, angry for falling or sorry for both of them.

He’s soon faces with his lover’s face again, arms around his torso, hands seeking warmth under his tee. He’s supposed to act mad and furious but doesn’t even have time because there are lips attacking his, making the both of the pair move in sync, fitting perfectly. Kyungsoo looses himself into the softness, hands gripping at the other’s nape.

Shit, he waited all day to kiss him.

“Guess that, after all, Jongdae’s tinsel is finally put to use… it’s a wonder it didn’t break!” the phrase is spoken against lips, breaths mingling together, both of the men pulling each other closer. Kyungsoo notices that Jongin’s glasses are gone, somewhere on the floor and all he can think of at the moment is for them not to step on them. Then he has his mouth back on the other’s lips and he forgets everything surrounding them.

“You know, hyung? We can always finish decorations tomorrow….” The younger tells as his hands rise further under his tee, resting on the skin between his shoulder blades, legs circling his tied ones. Kyungsoo smiles, fingers playing at the nape as lips travel down his jaw, down on his neck, further lower.

“Then you’ll do it by yourself….”

“It’s really no bother, not really!”


End file.
